


Switching the Roles

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [56]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: can u do a submissive frank iero smut?like a different spin on the dominant frank smut"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching the Roles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

 

You had woken up a little past midnight to get a drink of water, quietly getting out of bed you make your way into the kitchen and grab a glass before filling it with the chilled clear liquid. Leaning against the kitchen counter as you sipped the cool drink you couldn't help but think about how things between you and Frank have started becoming a little...well a little _stale._ You couldn't blame him, things were so stressful with the band that Frank never really had any time to explore new things with you. However, as you stood there in the quiet kitchen an idea came to mind. With a smirk you finished off your drink and gently place the glass into the sink deciding to wash it when you do the dishes tomorrow and walk back into you the bedroom, thankfully Frank wasn't a very light sleeper and simply shifted to lay on his back while you were gone.

Perfect.

You walk over to Frank's side of the bed and carefully climb on top of him, he begins to get a little fussy in his sleep so you quickly grip his wrists and pin them above his head just as he woke up. It takes him a moment but soon he's looking up at you in confusion, you smirk down at him and lean down to kiss him, hard.

Frank kisses you back before speaking, "(Y/N) what are you doing?"

Moving your hands you use one of them to grip both of his wrists and grip his jaw with your free hand, meeting his eyes with your (Y/CE) eyes.

"Switching the roles," you reply with a sly grin, kissing him chastely. "And you will refer to me as 'Mistress', understood?"

Frank chuckles, "oh really?" raising a challenging brow at you.

You smack him with the hand that's gripping his jaw, gripping it tighter after your action.

"Yes really," you answer, your tone far more domineering this time.

"I understand, Mistress," he replies, grinning slightly at you.

"Good," you say, your voice a little deeper as you go in for another kiss and begin to slowly rut your hips against his, feeling his growing arousal against you.

Your hand slowly moves from Frank's jaw down to his neck and you squeeze a little, normally you'd be in his position but the switch of power gave you a undeniable thrill of of power and you loved it.

"Don't move your hands..." you command and slowly begin to move down his bare chest, placing soft kisses down his neck while periodically biting at the skin hard enough to hear Frank hiss.

Once reaching the waistband of his sweatpants you teasingly nibble at the skin there, catching the fabric in between your teeth and wait just as Frank's erection shifts to that it's beneath the waistband before releasing it. You hear Frank moan at the strike and watch as his back arches a little, you grin in satisfaction at his reaction, laying your palm flat on his length you slowly rub him through the thick fabric.

"What's that, slut?" you question, your tone nothing but delighted dominance over the man.

"M-More...please Mistress..." Frank moans out shakily, looking down at you pleadingly.

The sight surprised you slightly, but in a pleasant way because you've never seen Frank in such a state before...then again you couldn't deny how hot you also found it - it'd be a lie if you said the look alone didn't make you wet, at least more than you already were.

"Do _not_ cum, do you understand me?"

Frank nods quickly, it was obvious he just wanted to feel you against him but you were going to play this out, drag him to the brink of ecstasy  only to pull him away from release....He wasn't getting off _that_ easy. Tugging his sweatpants about half way down his thighs you slowly kiss your way up the tops of his thighs, feeling him tense under you slightly as you begin to reach where he wants you the most. However, deciding to drive him crazy you continue up by kissing the front of his hips while 'accidentally' brushing your nails over the underside of his cock. You listen intently as Frank moans and groans, each sound more depraved than the next, it was quite amazing especially considering you haven't actually touched him yet.

"Do you want Mistress to touch you, slut?" You question, your words dancing with amusement.

"Y-Yes Mistress, _please,_ please touch me!" Frank begs, looking down at you in utter desperation.

"Very well then...but _only_ because you've been good," you reply before slipping his hardened length into your mouth, gagging slightly at the size.

Frank practically chokes on a moan as his hips jerk up into your mouth as you bob your head up and down his hardened length, moving a hand to cup and massage his balls as you continue to work, intentionally moving faster when you feel his cock begin to pulsate.

"M-Mistress I'm g-gonna cum!" the brunette chokes out, his hips stuttering - possibly trying to decide which action would create less friction.

Pulling off his length you watch Frank intently, "don't," you warn, tightly gripping the base of his cock.

He chokes on a groan as you move to straddle him, keeping a tight hold on his shaft in order to ensure he doesn't come. Leaning down you whisper into Frank's ear once you're hovering over his cock.

"A whore doesn't cum before their Mistress," I warn, biting and tugging on his earlobe.

"Yes Mistress," Frank replies breathlessly, you can see his body visibly quivering as he tries to hold back his release and you smirk.

In one rough move you slam yourself down onto Frank, both of your moans mixing in with one another as his length hits you at _just_ the right angle. You watch Frank intently while quickly moving up and down his cock, you hands now around his throat as you impale yourself with his cock.

"F-Fuck yes.." you moan out, moving a hand to slap Frank. "Are you about to cum?"

"Yes Mistress," Frank replies, his voice strained as ever ounce of him tries to obey your order.

"I want to hear you cum for me, whore!" You shout, feeling your stomach tighten as your insides squeeze Frank's cock who releases into you.

You continued moving a little while longer while practically milking him of every drop of cum before toppling on top of him in a a breathless mess, after a few moments you kiss Frank's chest and look up at him.

"Well that wasn't expected," he says softly, grinning down at you.

"No, but it was enjoyable...right?" You ask with a small grin of your own.

"Damn right it was," Frank replies, pulling you up to kiss you rough a passionate.


End file.
